


Ninovember One-Shots

by LoveGeek15



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrino, Babysitting, Bubble Boy - Freeform, Coffee Shop, DJWifi, Date Night, Fluff, Guardian Angel, Kwami Swap, Love Song, Multi, Nightlife, Other, Picnic, Remix, Rewind - Freeform, Training, akumatized!adrien, birthday beats, caraplaylist, chlonino, djwifi lovesquare, fast forward, lazy sunday, moron-o-saurus rex, ninette, ninovember, slight angst, squad goals, super friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGeek15/pseuds/LoveGeek15
Summary: Direct one-shots from Ninovember 2019! Throwing all the love that our boy Nino Lahiffe definitely deserves.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste/Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Squad Goals

“Nino!”

He heard fast footsteps come up behind and tackle him on his back. For a 4’10 girl, she’s remarkably strong.

“Ow! ‘Nette!”

She slides off him as his girlfriend laughs maniacally.

Marinette smiles weakly. “Are you going to study with us at Alya’s place?”

Alya, slinging an arm around her, grins, “With Adrien~?”

“ALYA!”

Another voice from behind the girls laughs along. “With Adrien who?”

Marinette flails her arms in the air. “Agh Adrien! You’re Adrien! Who will go?! Or might go? Um-”

He raises an eyebrow. “Go where?”

Nino slings his arm over him. “Oh, we’re gonna study for the chemistry and history test at Alya’s place. Do you think you could ask your pops to let you join?”

“I don’t know,” he says sighing, “I mean I guess I can ask Nathalie to convince him. What time?”

“Maybe 5-ish?”

“Ack!”  
Another blonde head lands on Nino’s chest, barely catching her. “Chloe?”

She straightens and glares at the other girls before crossing her arms. “I meant to do that on purpose.”

He turns to Adrien, who shrugs. He turns back to her. “Uhm. Your welcome?”

“What happened to you?”

She spins to the reporter and scoffs. “I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong.”

Adrien places a hand on her shoulder. “Chloe, no offence-”

“So it’s going to be offencive-”

“You look awful.”

Visibly deflating, Chloe snarls, “Wow thanks.”

A few silent nods later, Nino sighs, “Do you want to study with us, Chloe?”

Her eyes widen. “What?”

“Sabrina wasn’t here today, so I’m guessing you don’t have anyone to study with.”

She doubles over in laughter. “I don’t need losers like you to help me ace these tests. Sabrina’s fine.”

“Just take the offer, Chloe.” Marinette shrugs. Adrien nods with her. “It’d be a really nice bonding experience.”

Shaken by Adrien’s kitty eyes, she sighs, “Ugh, Fine. But don’t think I’m going to help any of you.”

“We weren’t counting on it.”

“Watch your mouth, Cesaire.”

And they studied all night. Turns out Chloe is excellent at explaining historic topics and Marinette can spit out sick burns at everyone. Even Adrien. Who blushed like it was the hottest day of summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and Sweet :)
> 
> and yes, i love me some wholesome squad study sessions. 
> 
> (you know, like Partners in Crime, which you should totally read)


	2. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and Angsty. Sort of.

You wake to the sound of sirens. You feel the hard, concrete ground as you run. You don’t know what happened but you’ve been summoned.

Ladybug is waiting for you. You can’t remember the last time you woke up this early, but duty calls.

“Nino Lahiffe, this is the miraculous of the turtle, which grants the power of protection.”

You’ve memorized that line. You don’t know why she continues with these theatrics with an akuma on the loose, but you find it sort of charming.

“You will use it for the greater good.”

“I will, Ladybug.”

You open the box, a flash of green light blinding you as your kwami bows to you.

“Wayzz, Shell on!”

…

You wake up sweating with shallow breaths. You look around you. You’re at home. In your bed. Detransformed.

You burst out of your sheets and sprint back to the alleyway. There are still sirens, but they’re not the same.

Ladybug is there, looking at her bug-phone, about to summon your presence.

She thinks out loud, “Nino? But I was just about to-”

You’re out of breath, but you manage to snatch the miraculous box out of her hand.

“Wait, Nino-!”

“Wayzz, Shell on!”

You feel more energized as you jump onto the rooftop and to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug’s still calling out your name and soon, so is Chat Noir’s.

But you can’t hear them. Your eyes are open way too wide. Your knees are too sore from running. Your lungs are burning.

But you need to save her. You can’t do this all again. You can’t give up.

For her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was being clever by trying to write in 2nd person. ANYWAYS-


	3. Caraplaylist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot that sort of has a plot. I think.

It’s 2:07 AM on a Monday.

Nino’s pretty sure that no one’s awake. He’s not even sure why he’s awake.

Actually, that’s a lie. He’s definitely awake for a reason.

*A few minutes ago*

_A sleep-deprived hero that saw a familiar red box on his desk after going to the bathroom. A sudden crash in the nearby building caused him to jump and reach for his miraculous._

Now he’s all alone, by himself, at the school with no backup, no Ladybug, no Chat Noir. He’s totally not freaking out. Not at all.

He avoids and blocks punches from the akuma. They’re, ironically enough, a music mixer as well. Sporting a similar getup as his normal self (purple headphones and an upside down ram logo), they don’t really look like an akuma. Well, maybe all the purple, but that’s a given.

“Why won’t they accept my song?!” She(?) throws another chair at him, screaming even more. “It’s ground-breaking! I deserve it more! I worked so hard!”

_Same_, he thought, throwing a chair out of the way. His application is definitely not going to make the deadline by tonight with all the sleep he has to catch up on. Maybe he’ll just not sleep again for the next few years.

“Okay, listen dudette-” he lifts one of the tables and makes a pseudo shield, “I definitely know how you’re feeling. It’s for the Music Festival next week right?”

The akuma freezes. She nods skeptically. 

“Yeah, the song applications aren’t due for another 24-ish hours. So like, take a chill pill.”

She slowly lowers her chair-projectile when the Hawkmoth symbol flashes on her face.

Gratefully, he jumps at the opportunity to look for her akumatized object. He grabs her headphones and tries to destroy it - to no avail. The akuma (what was her name again?) screeches as her powers are drained. She tries to reach out for her headphones, but with his awesome and quick reflexes, he runs out of the classroom and slams the door behind him, effectively trapping the akuma.

_Wow, I can’t believe I did it. High-Five!_

(he nods his head thinking about high-fiving himself since he’s holding the door)

He looks around for anything that could maybe slow the akuma down when he sees her curl up on herself, still screaming (man her vocal chords are gonna be killer when she’s purified).

He jumps out of the school and thinks about where Ladybug could be when an old man in a hawaiian shirt taps him on the arm.

“Agh!”

He grins sweetly. “Worry not, Carapace. I am here to act as a delivery service to Ladybug. Let me see the akumatized object.”

He glares at him, hiding the headphones behind him. “How can I be sure you’re not lying to me?”

“Wayzz and I have been companions for a very long time. And who do you think put that box in your room,” he leans in closer to him, “Nino Lahiffe?”

Carapace’s eyes widen as he sizes the old man. _It’s way too early for all of this_, he thinks as he hands the headphones to him.

He starts to walk away when Nino whispers loudly, “Uh, what’s your name anyways?!”

The old man turns and smiles. “You may call me Master Fu.” He continues as he turns around. “I expect you to return my miraculous into the box before school.”

He salutes, “Yes, sir!”

Master Fu waves back at him, “And good luck on your history test today!”

Nino freezes in place before dropping his head in his hands. You can probably still hear him complaining as he brings the now silent victim to their home.

It’s now 4:19 AM on a Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to ask what this prompt meant asdkjfh


	4. Remix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Day 2

It was a nice day today. 

The skies were blue. There weren’t any akumas in sight. He could probably go to the park after this. Maybe grab a treat from Marinette’s parent’s bakery.

But he felt uneasy. 

It’s totally not about what happened yesterday. No, not at all. 

He probably shouldn’t be relaxed at all. Reliving the same scenario for _n_ number of times could probably kill you, especially if it’s about the most important person in the world. 

“Are you okay, Nino?”

They barely make the gates of the nearby park. 

“Hmm?”

“You seem really out of it.” 

She holds his hands, a determined stare in her eyes. “It’s about yesterday isn’t it.”

He shakes his head. “It’s not.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

Well yeah, of course it’s about yesterday. But what is he supposed to tell her? That he relived the same hour, watched her run into danger, either as Rena or herself, and sacrifice herself? Luckily for Ladybug and her lucky charm or else he would’ve lost his mind. 

“Look Nino,” she sighs as she touches his cheek, “I’m not sorry for trying to block that attack from you-”

He grabs both of her hands in his. “No! You gotta understand, Alya, my power is _literally_ protection! It’s my job to protect you, not the other way around.”

“You were working with Ladybug on the lucky charm! Chat Noir and I were _supposed_ to distract them.”

“I barely held the thing!”

She threw her arms in the air. “But you were still vulnerable!”

He points to his chest. “I can take hits, Alya!”

“Well so can I!”

He shakes his head, almost in hysterics. “You can’t imagine, watching someone you love, running into danger, over and over again!”

…

She squints at him. “What do you mean over and over again? I only blocked you like twice.”

Oh shoot. He didn’t mean to slip up. He rubs the back of his neck. “Uhm, twice is a lot. And I only said over twice, so I’m still right. hAHA.”

“Right.” She crosses her arms. “Of course you are.”

He sighs, wrapping his arms around her. “I just want you to be safe. Okay?”

“Me too. I love you too much to lose you.”

“How about this: we don’t voluntarily get in dangers way?”

She laughs quietly. “Then we wouldn’t be heroes, Nino. And besides, I know we both won’t listen to that advice.”

He grins, “You’re not wrong, Alya. How do you do that?”

“It’s a secret,” she kisses his cheek, “but I think you know how.”

He’s pretty sure his blush is noticeable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this ending ties up that sort of angst :)


	5. Birthday Beats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironically, what is plot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it really his birthday? hmm

15\. **  
**

He’s 15 years old. 

Man, how time flies. And he’s going to find out who really remembers his birthday.

He’s been holding out on telling people about his birthday. Trying to keep his age immortal, like Alix. Who even knows how old she is?

He walks up the steps, scrolling through his phone when he sees something unusual - an empty school.

He wanders through the locker-rooms, calling out, “Hello?”

He wasn’t that early or late today. He trudges to homeroom, rechecking his messages. Not even a text from anyone wishing him happy birthday. Maybe nobody remembered.

He turns the knob, hoping that at least his friends were there. It’s a shock when he sees the room empty.

He swears there was school today. He runs through the hall, punching through doors, checking each classroom, all of them desolate of students. Is there an akuma? That’s gotta be the only explanation for their disappearance.

“Looking for me?”

He turns around and finds no one there. Who’s voice is that? Oop, there goes his paranoia meter, oh look it’s at 100%.

He starts backing up to the entrance. “Dude, what in Ladybug’s name is going on!?”

A figure with slender hands jumps from behind him. “Nino~”

Nino screams and bolts outta there. Yup. The school is definitely haunted. 

Wait. 

He screeches to a stop and turns around. Face your fears. They’re definitely pranking you. 

He cautiously tip-toes back to the front of the school, hoping to find one of his friends and at the same time hoping it’s not a murderous akuma. 

He peeks past a stack of tables. “Adrien? Dude?”

Empty.

He looks left and right, up and down. Nothing.

He throws his hands in the air. “Okay. I’m kind of over it guys. Funny prank. Please come out now.”

All he could hear is the wind whipping at his face. He frowns when no one answers. 

_Okay. This is annoying. Is there really no one here? If so can I just-_

“Nino?”

Alya? 

He whirls around and sees the face of his angel. It’s her!

She runs down the steps from the other side of the building, her arms open for a hug. His heart flutters at the sight of her smile. It’s such a relief when her body meets his- oh, and now they’re hugging. He closes his eyes, squeezing her extra tight, making sure it’s really her. And it is. 

He doesn’t say anything, hoping to stretch out this moment for as long as he can before bringing out the issue at hand.

It doesn’t take that long. “Um, Alya?”

“Yes, Nino.”

“Where is everyone?”

She looks up at him, eyes wide. “That’s um, a really good question.”

“You don’t know either?!”

“You’re literally the first person I’ve seen all day, babe. YES, I DON’T KNOW EITHER.”

“Well, that’s just great. We’re trapped in the haunted school and no one remembers today.”

“Aww, I do.” She kisses his cheek and giggles. “Happy birthday, big boy.”

“I’m so glad you remembered.”

“Knowing your birthday is exactly three months after mine makes it unforgettable.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Really.”

“It does, I’m not lying. Oh!” She lets him go and unlocks her phone, showing him an image of him and their friends that she posted on her instagram. She rubs her neck, blushing. “The three of us tried making a song for you. You have no idea how many nights M and I lost trying to figure out the music making software.”

He laughs and kisses her forehead. “Babe! This is awesome!”

“You haven’t even pressed play yet.”

He hugs her side. “Anything made by you dudes is always going to be awesome.”

“Ugh, you’re such a kiss up. Come on,” she grabs his hand and pulls him to the front doors.

“Wait there’s a monster over there-”

“Face your fears, Nino. And besides,” she pushes the doors, “You’ll miss the surprise.”

“What surprise?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe. cliffhanger ;)
> 
> I'm definitely going to write the second part to this. In a separate work. If I remember!!


	6. Fast Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Ninette because I desperately want to write nino rarepairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the pre-written one-shots for this month. May god help us all

As soon as he heard cries from the other room, he groggily slipped out of the covers. He rubbed his eyes, deciding to leave his glasses in favor to get the job done quickly.

Using the wall as a guide, he found the room where the crying came from. The light from the moon served its purpose, shining its light to the crib. 

Carefully, Nino picked up the fussy baby and rested their head on his shoulder.

“Shh, shh,” he whispered as he slowly swayed and bounced them side to side. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

If he closed the door behind him, he wouldn’t be able to hear his wife from the other room.

“Nino?”

The baby was still a little antsy, but it at least it wasn’t crying anymore. Still swaying them, Nino walked back into the master bedroom and held Marinette’s hand.

He kissed her forehead. “I’m here, dear. The baby just had a nightmare.”

“Mkay.” She reached out, clasping and unclasping her hands. “Gimme.”

He chuckled softly as Marinette and the baby relaxed into the bed. 

She whispered to the ceiling. “What about Diana?”

“Still an angel as always.”

She kissed the baby’s soft, brown hair. “Oh Oscar, what are we going to do with you?”

Nino slid back into bed, moving stray hairs from his wife’s face. “He reminds me of someone.”

She squints up at him. “If you mean me, I’m kicking you off the bed.”

He grins. “Feisty.”

“Know your place, Mr. Lahiffe.”

He held the two of them into his arms, closing his eyes. “I already know where it is, Mrs. Lahiffe.”

After a few quiet breaths, he hears her whisper back, “And where is that?”

He kisses her lips and hugged her tighter. “With you.”

“Damn straight.”

He shakes in quiet laughter, waking the baby with another round of cries.

“Nino!”

“Sorry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really fun to write! And also I'm sort of getting better at writing, I think


	7. Love Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance is his newest language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just start writing and you realize you have to make a song for a character to write about so you write a song that you highkey kinda love? Anyways-

“Words aren’t going to appear if you only stare at it, by the way.”

Nino glared at the blond. “Wow, that’s so helpful, Adrien. You’ve helped me _so_ much.”

Adrien laughed. “You do realize you’ve been staring at that paper for the last half hour, right?”

He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. “And?”

“And,” he pointed at the paper, “you’ve only written two words.”

He looked down and sighed. The only words were ‘Love is’.

Adrien leaned forward in his chair and stared at him, bouncing his leg. 

“Why are you doing this again?”

“It’s Alya and I’s two year anniversary! Come on, how can I not write a song for tomorrow?” He threw his hands up. “What is love anyway?!”

“Baby don’t hurt me?”

He glared dull knives at him. “ADRIEN.”

He held up his hands, laughing. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

“You better be. Now help me with this!”

“What do you need help with? Don’t you normally write music?”

“Music. Not Songs. I remix songs, not make them.”

“Oh.”

He deflated onto the desk and sighed. “Exactly.”

A few silent ticks went by as the boys thought of ideas.

Adrien broke the silence first. “What do you want to tell her? Or like, I don’t know, how do you, um, feel? When she, like, laughs or talks to you?”

Nino looked up at the ceiling. “I already tell her everything. I guess I could start with something like, um, ‘You make me feel like nobody else’.”

Adrien perked up and smiled. “Yeah! That sounds good.”

“Yeah! Um, ‘When we’re together my heart starts to swell?’”

Adrien nods rapidly, clearly excited to hear his random word-vomit of ideas. He takes the paper and starts to write down the lyrics.

“Uh, ‘Do you remember those times by ourselves? Ooh! Hand me the paper!”

He handed him the paper. He was pleasantly surprised when his best friend’s hands fly across the paper, writing a new word, erasing and repeat.

“There!” Nino proudly threw his pen onto the desk and crossed his arms. “Got the pre-chorus and chorus written. What do you think?”

Adrien scanned the paper, his smile widening with every line he passed. “Wow Nino! This sounds amazing! I can’t believe you thought of all this in like, five minutes!”

“I know! You helped get the wheel turning though, so you should get at least _some_ credit, dude.”

He chuckled and placed his hand on his shoulder. “You don’t need to, Nino. This is all you.”

A loud ringing announced the end of the lunch period. The boys quickly stuffed their bags and sped out of the library.

When they bumped right into Alya and Marinette. 

“Agh!” 

Adrien caught Marinette in his arms and helped her up. “Are you okay Marinette?”

Alya threaded her arm around Nino’s, shaking her head and smiling up at him. “I hope you’re ready for tomorrow.”

“If you planned the most extra gift, I might cry.”

She leaned her head on him and sighed. “I know you will. That’s why I bought extra tissues.”

And they shook with laughter as Marinette turned red and stammered to Adrien.


	8. Training

Nino’s currently watching a show on his tablet when a magazine flew into his view.

“Can I get this for my birthday?”

Nino slowly scans the magazine, a weary smile forming on his face. “A bicycle?”

His son bounces and nods excitedly. “Pleeeeeease? That would be the bestest gift ever!”

“Why do you want one anyways?”

He slouched and whined, “All my friends have one!”

He sighs, shaking his head and lifts up him up. “Did you ask your mama?”

He fiddles with his fingers, not looking up at him. “I was maybe wondering if you could like ask her? For me?”

Nino raises an eyebrow. “And why would I do that?”

He leans onto Nino’s shoulder and gives him his deadliest puppy eyes. “Because I’m your favoritest?”

“You’re my only son, Aaron.”

A raspy voice echoes into the room. “And?”

Nino grins at his wife. “Someone’s finally awake.”

Chloe sneers at him, clearly still exhausted. She relaxes onto the couch and rubs her eyes. “I barely took an hour nap.”

He chuckles and kisses her forehead. He whispers to her ear, “Your son wants a bicycle.”

She jumps up with wide eyes. “A bicycle? In the city?” She crosses her arms and shakes her head. “No way.”

Aaron wiggles out of his papa’s arm and hugs his mama. “Aww, mama, pretty please? With cherries on top?”

Nino laughs and rubs Aaron’s head. “How many cherries?”

He giggles and extends his arms wide. “A hundred cherries!”

“Wow! That’s a lot of cherries, little dude. Isn’t it, mama?”

She knows what he’s doing, using his ‘I dare you’ eyes. She squints between the two.

_He’s clearly your son. _

She sighs exasperatedly, “Fine! But you’re the one teaching him, not me.”

Aaron jumps around, pumping his fists into the air, shouting, “I’m getting a bike! I’m getting a bike!”

Nino wraps his arms around his defeated wife and laughs. “Aww, come on, Chloe. I’m sure he’s going to do fine.”

“But it’s so dangerous-” She stiffens. “What if he runs off a bridge!”

He furrows his eyebrows. “Chloe, what are you talking about-”

She clenches her fists. “We need to give him training wheels. Maybe permanent ones. And lots and lots of safety gear.”

He rubs her arms, chuckling. “Honey, I think you’re taking things a bit too far.”

“Aren’t you worried he’s going to hurt himself? Or others?”

He raises his eyebrows. “Our hardworking angel, Aaron? Hurting himself? Mama, did you sleep on the wrong side of the bed?”

“No, and do you really think this is safe? Isn’t it better for us to drop him off at school?”

Aaron shakes his head. “No no no, not for school. Just, you know, to play with! At the park! With my friends!”

She opens her arms for Aaron and hugs him tight. “If you really want to, we’ll get you one.” She kisses his head. “Everything for you, darling.”

*A few days later*

“Are you sure this is necessary, honey?”

Aaron’s arms are straight out, his eyes in distress. He’s clothed top to bottom in body armor (aka a beanie with a helmet over it and thick, black pads covering every inch of his body with his normal blue shoes).

She smiles brightly, shoulders back in a confident pose. “Absolutely.”

“Mama, I can’t move… anything.”

Nino sighs and starts to remove some paddings.

She shuffles up to him, hands on her hips. “Papa, what are you doing?!”

He stares up at her. “If you think our little dude is going anywhere in this, you are totally wrong.”

“Nino, he’s going to get hurt is you remove all this!”

He laughs. “That’s part of the fun! And training process.” He pecks her cheek. “Loosen up, honey. He’s going to be fine.”

She leans onto his side, threading her arm over his. “You’re not gonna like what’s gonna happen to you if he gets hurt.”

“Sure I will.”

*After a bit of bickering, they decide it’s best for them to go to the park for training*

“Okay, so you put your foot here and your other foot on the opposite pedal. That’s it!”

Chloe bounces her leg nervously as she watches her boys go through how to ride a bike from the car.

“And then when the pedal is at the top and in front of you like this, you push forward with your foot. Yeah! Just like that!”

She squeezes her hand to her chest. She shouts, “Darling, be careful!”

He shouts excitedly, “I will, mama!”

She watches him grip the handles and start to pedal. Luckily for the training wheels or her heart would’ve exploded.

Nino follows right behind him, an equally ecstatic smile on his face as they sail across the sidewalk. She stands up as they turn the curb to her bench.

He gets off and runs to her. He jumps up and down, clapping his hands. “I did it, mama! I did it! I rode my bike!”

She lifts him up and squeezes him tightly. “Good job, Darling!” She kisses his cheeks. “I’m so proud of you!”

Nino carries the bike to their bench before hugging and kissing the two of them. “I’m proud of you too, little dude.”

Their son wiggles out of their arm sandwich. “Let’s go again!”

Chloe laughs nervously. “Can’t we do that another day?”

Nino and Aaron share a raised eyebrow at each other with crossed arms.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesss chlonino!!
> 
> i bet i also went against your expectation of this prompt :)
> 
> but yeah this one was hecka fun to write as well


	9. Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after the mess that was Chat Blanc, I feel like I needed to write this more than ever

Nino paced back and forth across the room, arms crossed and a frown on his features.

_This wasn’t supposed to happen._

He turned to his charge. “When did you start seeing me?”

The boy in front of him curled into a ball on their bed. They frowned, shrugging, “I dunno. You sort of just… appeared. Out of thin air.”

Nino pointed his hand out. “And you didn’t acknowledge my presence?”

“No?” The boy massaged the back of his neck. “I just thought you were another intern father hired to follow me around.”

Nino stared at his lime green eyes, finding no lie in his tone. “And you just accepted it? For how long?”

“Weeks? Days? Not that long ago. You seemed nicer than Nathalie.”

He scoffed. “And what made you think that?”

The boy averted his eyes, focused on giving him the right answers. “You always wore light colors? You nodded at my conversations? It feels like you knew what to do when I felt sad, or something.”

His shoulders slumped. It was such a shame he didn’t have someone like that in his household.

The boy shook his head, tensing his shoulders. “Why does it matter that I can see you anyways? Can’t everyone see you?”

Nino stopped pacing and turned him. 

He slowly floated to him and sat beside him. “Look, Adrien. I’m not real, per say.”

He stared at him incredulously. “Then what are you? A ghost?!”

Nino waved his hands in front of him. “No no no, I’m just your guardian angel, dude!”

He sat there frozen, blinking with his mouth open. He whispered, “No way.”

“Yes way.”

He threw his hands in the air. “WOAH, that’s so cool! You look nothing like what I thought angels look like. In a good way.”

Nino chuckled, amused by his reaction. “Thanks. You live a very interesting life.”

Adrien deflated faster than a balloon. “Seriously? Nothing ever happens.”

He propped his arm on an invisible table. “What about school? Don’t you like it there?”

The blond turned away, scratching his head. “School’s fine, I guess. It’s just not as fun as-”

“Being Chat Noir?”

“Well, yeah. Who wouldn’t want to be a superhero?”

“Certainly not you.”

Adrien got up from his bed and reached for his shoulder — to only pass right through him. He froze, holding his wrist with his other hand. It was freezing. “Woah.”

Nino raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

He laughed, trying to warm his arm. “You’re practically invisible!”

His guardian grabbed his other hand and placed it above his heart. This time, it didn’t go through. He smiled, “Here.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “What?”

“It’s because I reached to you.”

He relaxed into a smile. “Thanks for being there..?”

He would get into so much trouble for this. But he’s willing to sacrifice everything to keep his boy happy. He took a chance and told him, “Nino.”

“Nino.” The smile he gave him made everything clear. “Thank you.”

He sighed, moving all his worries to the back of his mind.

“It’s what I do best.”


	10. Lovesquare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life swap Love Square 
> 
> (cause it's easier and enough for me to post today ehehe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the shortest one-shot of the month. hopefully ;-;

Nino watched Alya from afar. He sighed with so much love, Adrien almost felt bad for him.

“Nino, go talk to her!”

He shot straight up, blushing. “No way, dude. She’s too perfect for my idiot presence.”

“Hey, don’t down yourself like that. She’d be lucky to have a guy like you. And if you need help, I could ask Mari-”

“No! Don’t ask your girlfriend to help me! It’d make me seem so desperate!”

Adrien glanced to the side and shrugged. “Well…”

He slid his hand down his face. “You’re not helping.”

“Listen, dude,” he placed a hand on his shoulder, “you have to talk to her for her to notice you.”

He deflated. “How did you do it? With Marinette?”

The model laughed. “We talked! A lot! Albeit in a zoo cage, but we talked nonetheless.”

Nino smiled knowingly. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try, huh.”

…

Beetleboy hero-landed behind Nuit Noire on the Notre Dame Cathedral.

“Took you some time to get here.” She pivoted around and grinned, “Got lost?”

He rolled his eyes as he hooked his yo-yo. “Haha, very funny. Couldn’t leave an important meeting.”

“What meeting?”

_*A Few Minutes Earlier*_

_“YOU LIKE ALYA?!”_

_“Ow, thanks ‘nette. Just go yell it out to the world, why don’tcha.”_

_“Sorry, Nino. But I couldn’t be happier! Gosh you have no idea how much Adrien and I tried to get you two together for the longest time.”_

_Adrien raised an eyebrow. “No we didn’t?”_

_“Yeah we did! You just didn’t realize, you oblivious dork.”_

_“Who said I was the dork, princess?”_

_“OKAY STOP FLIRTING-”_

_*Present*_

He rubbed his neck, “N-nothing you should worry about.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Mhmm.”

“Let’s just get to patrolling, shall we?” He held out his hand.

Nuit Noire blushed slightly, hopefully not noticeable for him to notice. “We shall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... I'm going to try to add onto this later. Maybe. 
> 
> I really like how this is going tho :)


	11. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Birthday Beats :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lucky with this prompt skjdfh

Alya pulled him out of the school and let his hand go. But she kept running. 

He reached out for her. “Alya! Where-”

Nino screeched as familiar, slender hands covers his eyes. “Who is this?!” his voice cracks.

He hears snickers around him as he feels the cloth. 

_Huh. So it’s pitch black and I’m either being captured by a changeling akuma or legit being kidnapped by my girlfriend._

Multiple arms hold onto his arms and body, pushing (guiding?) him down the steps and onto different grounds. He tries moving around, but resisting the people (hopefully just his classmates and not the mafia) was harder than if seemed. “BABE WHERE ARE YOU I’M SCARED.”

She calls from in front of him “Face your-”

“FEARS I KNOW BUT I’M FEARING RIGHT NOW, OKAY?!”

Her voice gets louder as they make their way onto the soft floor. “You’re going to be fine. And stop shouting, you’re making us look weird.”

“I would hope I am so the police knows where to find my DEAD CORPSE.”

“Oh my god, you drama king.”

She pulled his blind off him, temporarily blinded from the sun. 

He tried blocking it with his hand. “What in the world?”

Then he felt his heart shock with warmth. Right in front of him, a large area of mix-matched blankets and stacks of food for days. He recognized Marinette’s pastries and Alya’s mom’s meals and other of his favorite food. Small decorations dotted the blankets like roses and a few wireless speakers. Alya pressed play on her phone and pulls one of the people who pushed him—Marinette— and watched him nervously. Music starts playing softly into his ears.

This must be the song they worked on.

Adrien, Max, Alix, Juleka, Nathaniel, everyone he knew walks around from behind him to stand behind the girls. The taller of his friends raise their arms in the air as everyone shouts from the top of their lungs,

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NINO!”

He runs forward with his arms open, trying his best to catch everyone in that one hug. “Dudes! I can’t believe you planned all this!”

Adrien laughs. “Come on, how could we forget our favorite Dj/Movie director’s birthday?”

Rose hugs him tighter. “Of course we planned it! But it’s really all Alya, she prepped and asked for time out of class to do this!”

“Wait what.”

Alix elbows Rose’s side. “Rose!”

She giggles and shrugs, slightly shouldering Max and Nathainel. “Sorry.”

He laughs as he lets go. “It’s okay. But uh, one question though-”

He looks around the park, the streets, some windows. Everyone follows his lead. Cars were parked in the middle of roads, strollers abandoned on sidewalks and the carousel spinning, desolate of riders. Now that they’re aware of the emptiness of the town, Nino finally asks:

“Where is everyone?”

They don’t notice a certain blond or brunette leave to find a hiding spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haHaHA another sort of cliff hanger!
> 
> Again, I haven't looked ahead on any prompts so I dunno if I'll ever finish this storyline oops


	12. Moron-o-saurus Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's rough when you have two dramatic boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I had no idea how to write for this but hopefully? it turned out okay?
> 
> Also I need adrino thank you bye

“Nino~!”

The mentioned removed his headphones in urgency and jumped from his couch. He sprinted to the door, almost losing his balance from sliding with his socks.

He peeked through the peephole. “Adrien?!” 

The model waved sheepishly. “That’s me!”

Nino swung the door open and jumped to hug his boyfriend, most definitely knocking them both on the floor in the hallway. 

Adrien laughed, trying to push him off of him. “Get off of me, you’re gonna flatten your present!”

“Oooh!” his eyes sparkled as he helped him up, “You got me a gift?”

“Well yeah,” he shrugged. “Um… it’s our half-a-versary today.”

The dj nodded with his eyes wide. “Huh. Is it really?”

He stared flatly at him. “You forgot didn’t you.”

He hung his head and sighed dejectedly. “Just a little bit.”

Adrien shook his head and rolled his eyes as he made his way into Nino’s apartment. 

“Aww,” Nino hugged him from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry babe.” 

He kissed his cheek and rubbed his head. “There, there. It’s okay. And besides, it’s not like its anything important anyway.”

“Of course it is!” he said as he spun him around. “I spent half a YEAR. That’s like, uh 150? Days cuddling, kissing, playing video games with you! Six months with the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I didn’t even get him a gift.”

Adrien covered his blush with his hand, amused by his partners speech, and raised an eyebrow. “You know I meant my gift, right?”

Nino blinked. 

“Well,” he coughed, “yeah. I-I definitely knew… that’s what… you were talking about.”

His boyfriend handed him a green and black colored box and laughed. “Just open the box.”

“What I said still stands true, you know.”

He guided them to the couch then plopping onto it, legs crossed and facing him. 

It was surprisingly tough to open. The entire gift, I mean. There were three layers of boxes, layers of tissue paper, and to finish off, another paper covered box. “Babe? No offense, but what the hell?”

His eyes sparkled with his hands clasped together. “Open it.”

So he did. He slowly ripped the paper, staring at him questionably. And man, he was not expecting this. 

“A… dinosaur?”

Adrien laughed, nodding his head. “Yeah! A dinosaurus rex, to be precise.”

“Oh my god.”

Adrien fidgeted with his fingers. “You know? Like turtles are ancient? And dinosaurs are ancient. You’re a turtle superhero. So… you’re ancient?”

Nino raised an eyebrow, unamused. 

His boyfriend deflated onto his shoulder. “You don’t like it, don’t you.”

“No, I do,” he said rubbing his head, “It’s sweet.”

He raised his head. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s a relief. Oh, and I was joking about our anniversary.” He wrapped his arms around him. “I just needed an excuse to give you this.”

…

Nino shoved his body off him and walked into the kitchen.

Adrien pouted. “Ninooooooo.”

“Everything was a waste. You don’t actually love me. I’m a fool.”

He propped his head on his arm and rolled his eyes. “And they said I’m the drama king.”

He pivoted around and crossed his arms. “Oh, and now you’re _insulting_ me? It’s like we were never meant to be.”

“WAIT WAIT WAIT, I’M SORRY,” he cried as he clung onto his perfect, handsome, and supportive boyfriend. “I TAKE IT ALL BACK. I LOVE YOU.”

Nino scoffed playfully, “You better, you moron-osaurus rex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the last bit on 3 hours of non-stop screaming, so I wan't exactly in the right state of mind oopsie :)
> 
> But yeah, um i'm also sort of nervous for tomorrow's prompt? hnn I want to get these next few days over so I can get to the good ones T-T
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	13. Nightlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a rough season and I need to sort of vent 
> 
> sorry not sorry :)
> 
> Oh! there's no spoilers, don't worry

It was a windy and dark night when Carapace heard a ringing as he passed by Le Grand Paris Hotel. 

He scrunched up as he whispered into the dark. “Hello?”

And it was only then when he looked down that he saw his bracelet flashing waves of light. 

He pressed on it cautiously and waited for… something. At least the ringing and the flashing stopped.

A small voice echoed through the bracelet phone thing. “Carapace?”

His eyes widened. “Ladybug? What’s wrong? Is there an akuma?”

“No. I’m just… I’m worried. Or something like that. Sad. Yeah. That’s what I feel.”

He stared at the ground, waiting for anymore words to come out of her phone. When she didn’t respond, he nodded. “Okay.”

“Are you done with patrol? I’ll just head over to you-”

“No! I-it’s fine, dudette. Just tell me where you’ll be.”

… 

Did she not hear him? He raised his wrist to his ear. “Uh, Lady-”

“The Eiffel Tower. 10 minutes?”

He blinked at her response. “Okay. Uh, see you there?”

“Okay. Thanks, Carapace.” Then she hung up.

But Nino stood there for a few seconds. First of all, what made Ladybug sad and second, why did she call him first? Or that’s at least what he thinks that happened. Maybe the other holders didn’t answer.

He tried calling Rena Rouge first. She answered almost immediately. “Carapace? What’s wrong? Is there an akuma?”

“Hey! That’s exactly what I said!”

She raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Nevermind,” he said as he shook his head. “Meet me at the Eiffel tower in 5 minutes. Ladybug isn’t in the best mood.”

She gasped. “I’ll be right there! See you, babe.”

He smiled and waved. “Bye.”

But when she hung up, he frowned, dialing up Chat Noir’s number.

She surely called her partner first right?

Chat Noir answered before the first beep rang. “Carapace? Is there an akuma?”

“No, but did you get a call from Ladybug?”

He shook his head. “Not at all. Why? Is there something wrong?”

“She’s feeling a little blue today. Want to meet at the Eiffel Tower?”

… “Chat Noir?” 

Chat Noir hung up on him. _Wow, rude._

Nino raced through Paris’s housetops, hoping to make it there on time since he called a bit of backup.

_I guess I can’t blame them. A lot has happened the past few weeks. I just hope she’s okay._

————— 

Carapace landed on the Eiffel Tower and looked around. He spotted a black silhouette on the other side. “Chat Noir?” he shouted.

They turned around and waved at him. “It’s Rena, actually!”

He jumped and landed next to her, leaning on a tower column. “How’re the twins?”

She rolled her eyes. “Crazy as always. I asked Nora to take care of them while I went out.”

“Smart.”

“I know I am. Where’s Ladybug?”

Another voice entered the conversation. “I was just about to ask that.” Chat Noir extended his baton and rested his head on his hands. “I tried getting here as fast as I could.”

“I think we have like a minute or two before she arrives or doesn’t.”

Rena looked out to the Paris lights. “If she arrives.”

The mentioned voice was barely noticeable among the wind. “She did.”

They spun around and saw her. But she looked smaller, more scared and tired. They ran and embraced her. 

Chat Noir asks first. “Ladybug? What’s wrong?”

“Why are you guys here? I-I mean, not that there’s anything wrong with that, but who..?” She looked above her directly at Carapace. “Did you call them?”

“Well, I was wondering why I was the one who you called first instead of them.”

She smiled softly, raising an eyebrow. “Can I not call on our favorite turtle hero?”

Rena and Chat looked at each other in agreement. Carapace turned red and looked off to the side. “I guess you can. So what’s turning your smile into a frown, Ladybug?”

She sighed and tried hugging them back. “I don’t know. The last few weeks were just a bit overwhelming, I guess.”

Rena squeezed them tighter. “It has. And I know this’ll sound counter-productive, but I feel like things are gonna get worse. But I believe in you. In us. In Paris to be fine in the end.”

Chat nodded in agreement. “We’ll win in the end, My Lady. I have a good feeling about it.”

Small tears formed at the corners of her eyes. “Thank you guys. I couldn’t ask for a better team like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With season 3 done and watched, I feel a little numb and a little happy.
> 
> Sorry it's a little bit bitter, but I'll try to get more fluff back into these one-shots.
> 
> Hopefully you guys still like this!


	14. A Warp in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino finds himself in a slightly different world to his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh baby a triple! aka I combined day 14, 15 and 16 which are, in order, Super Friends, Bubble Boy, and Kwami Swap.
> 
> this chapter's pretty long (about 1k per prompt-ish) and i hope that by writing more i'm forgiven for not writing sjdhskdj

It was a nice and peaceful evening in Paris. Chat Noir and Pegasus laughed at another video King Monkey played on his phone. Rena, Bee, Ryuko, and Ladybug were gossiping at the latest celebrity scandal (to Ladybug and Ryuko’s dismay). And he, Carapace, was swinging his legs, just chilling between them with Viperion.

“It’s nice how Ladybug and Chat Noir invited all the miraculous holders to a picnic like this,” Viperion nodded. 

“Yeah. I don’t think we’ve ever done this before, so it’s nice to… I guess catch up?”

He turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t it feel like we all know each other? I mean like we all have similar interests and tastes, so I’m just assuming.”

Carapace shrugged. “I don’t know, dude. But maybe we should switch topics to save face. Literally.”

He chuckled and looked back at the setting sun. “Sorry. I’m just enjoying this picnic too much.”

“Viperion! Carapace!” Pegasus laugh-shouted. “You have to see this video I showed King Monkey! He’s laughing his eyes out!”

Viperion stood up quickly and turned back to him. “Are you coming?”

“Uh, yeah.” Carapace stood up and connected his shell to his back. “I just have to use the little heroes room for a minute. Be right back!”

Ladybug turned to Viperion and raised an eyebrow. “Where’s he going?”

“Restroom.”

She nodded and watched him jump from roof to roof. “Hmm, okay.”

…

“Wayzz, Shell off!”

A green flash later and Carapace was back into regular old Nino. He opened his hands for his kwami to rest. “Do you need anything, dude? I just have to use the bathroom.”

They shook its head. “I am alright, dude.”

The Dj chuckled at his kwami. “I’m never going to get used to that.”

They tilted its head. “Get used to what?”

“You saying dude like that.”

He heard a zip from behind him and saw Ladybug land in the same alley way.

“Ladybug?”

“Sorry Nino, but I just needed to make sure you wouldn’t lose the miraculous. So while you’re using the restroom, I’m going to have to hold onto Wayzz.” She held out her hand with her other on her hip.

He glanced at Wayzz, who nodded, and gave his bracelet to Ladybug. He skipped backwards and waved at her. “I’ll be back in no time!”

He turned a corner into the street and saw the sky turn from light blue to pink. _I don’t have much time until the sun actually sets._

Distracted, he didn’t notice the human sized hole in the ground and fell into its bright abyss.

…

He sits up, eyes wide. Wait, sits?

He looks around him. Cat pillows and a trapdoor above him. And he’s on a bunkbed.

_Marinette’s room?_

“Good morning, Nino!” 

He jumps as a red blur crosses his vision. He points at her, “Wh-what are you?!”

The thing frowns. “I’m Tikki, remember? We went through this a few weeks ago.”

He rubs his forehead and grabs his phone. “Wait, I think I remember. You’re Ladybug’s kwami or something. Right?”

“Well, I am the ladybug kwami, but I don’t know who ‘Ladybug’ is. You’re Beetlebug!”

He freezes. “Wait what.”

“Nino~! You’re going to be late for school!”

Oh shoot- 

He scrambles out of bed and rapidly packs all his paperwork when he sees his computer’s screensaver. And his walls. And in a picture frame.

“Oh my god.” He drops his bag and picks up the frame. In a relaxed pose, smiling lightly, was Alya Cecaire. His girlfriend.

“Tikki, why is my girlfriend in a picture frame?”

She flies next to his face. “Girlfriend? She’s not your girlfriend, but the with the way you talk about her, you definitely would like her to be that!”

He blushes and itches the back of his neck. “I guess. But wait, is she not my girlfriend?”

She shakes her head. “Not that I know of.”

“Huh.”

“Breakfast first, Nino. You always take so long dressing up!”

“Coming, mom!” He opens the trap door and walks down the stairs to the kitchen. 

His mom kisses his cheek. “For a minute there I thought you were ignoring me.”

“Sorry mom.” He sits down and gobbles up his breakfast cereal. “I got distracted.”

She chuckles as he slurps the milk from the bowl, leaving a mustache. “You got a little something here,” she motions to her mouth.

He rubs it away and places the bowl in the sink. He sprints back upstairs, yelling, “Thanks!”

He slips on some new jeans and a shirt. Definitely not my style, but it’s fine. Now for his hat.

He looks around his room, searching under his desk, through his closet and through drawers. 

“Are you looking for this?” 

He turns to Tikki, relieved. “You found my haaaaa-” He stares at the orange wrapped gift. “What’s that?”

“Your gift to Alya! Remember you worked all last night on it for her birthday today?”

He raises an eyebrow. “Her birthday? But I thought it wasn’t for another month.”

She shakes her head. “Nope. It’s today!” She flew to the wall and pulled down the calendar, pointing at today. “You marked it so beautifully, too!”

He shoots up and stares at it, shaking. It was covered from corner to corner in orange hearts and his handwriting with times and an action. _Gymnastics at 4:15, Chinese at 6:30, Flute practice the next day._ He touches one of the boxes, her birthday. “What is this.”

“Alya’s schedule, silly!”

He laughs nervously. “But that’s not Alya’s birthday, that’s Adrien’s-”

Then he looked up. No way. “LAST YEAR?”

His mom knocks on his trapdoor. “Time for school, honey!”

He pivots around. “I’M GOING!” He stuffs the gift and Tikki in his bag and runs out of the bakery.

…

“Nino!”

He notices Marinette waving at him. He runs up to her and smiles. “Marinette! Oh, thank god it’s you, I have no idea what’s going on-”

She places her hand on his shoulder. “Nino, relax. What do you have no idea about?”

“This.. this weird world. Like I was in your room this morning-”

“What.”

“In your bakery. And then I was told that today was Alya’s birthday-”

“It is.”

“But it’s really- wait what. No it’s not, it’s Adrien’s.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Adrien’s isn’t for a few months, Nino. It’s Alya’s birthday today.”

“Oh I know what day Alya’s birthday is. I should know, she’s my girlfriend.”

She shakes her head. “No she’s not. Oh, there she is!”

He turns around and sees her walk out of Adrien’s bodyguard's car and watches her do a handshake with Adrien. _Their handshake._

“What in the world?”

“Go give her your gift! Now’s your chance!” She pushes him in front of them, gift in hand.

He straightens up and hides the gift behind him. He smiles and waves at her awkwardly. “Hi?”

She glances at Adrien and waves at him. “Hi?”

Nino looks at a bush behind her. “I got you um... a, uh…”

He doesn’t notice Kim next to him and soon enough is pushed aside by him. “Hey Alya, Happy birthday! Did you get the gift that I sent you?”

“Um, not that I know of.”

“Ugh, those stupid delivery women. Don’t worry, Alya, it’ll be there before the end of the day.”

Marinette rolls her eyes, Nino on his stomach with the gift still in his hands.

…

Fast forward, after Nino and Marinette get the gift to Alya’s mansion and Alya’s mother rejecting a birthday party by Adrien later, Nino finds himself in a pickle. His parents were taken… in bubbles.

He reaches out through the window and yells, “Mom! Dad!” He sees other adults taken the same way, floating into the air.

He shakily backs up, before bumping into the counter. Tikki looks up at him. “Nino? Are you okay?”

His lips are shaking, his eyes are wide, and his breath is shallow. “N-no, Tikki. This… this can’t b-… be happening.”

Tikki places a paw(?) on his face. “Nino, you need to breathe with me, okay? Ready? Inhale……. Outhale…….. Inhale……… Outhale…….”

He does as she instructs and closes his eyes.

_Why is this happening. Even though I don’t remember most of my akumatization, know I became one…. Okay, first things first: make sure Alya’s okay._

He inhales sharply and stares determinely at Tikki. “Alright. Let’s do this, dude. What do I say.”

She smiles. “Spots on.”

He stands up and clenches his fists. “Tikki, Spots on!”

…

He runs out of the bakery and runs into a group of kids and a teen. Bubbles with the akuma’s face announce, “Today’s your lucky day, kids. The adults are taking a day off, so make the most of it!”

He whispers. “Adrien.” He wraps his arms around the little kids and looks up at the teen. “Don’t worry, little dudes. I’ll get your parents back,” he unhooks his yo-yo, “Count on it.”

He hears them cheering, “Yay! Good luck, Beetlebug!”

…

Nino lands on the wall barrier of the mansion when he sees Kim clinging onto Alya. He glares at them. “Oh heck no!”

He throws his yo-yo and shouts, “Lucky Charm!” 

A record disk lands in his arms. Beetlebug grins as his beetle vision highlights the building and dj mixer. He throws the record at the building and sees it bounce off and switch the music to something more upbeat.

Alya pulls Kim away and nervously shrugs up at him.

_That was a close call._

“Hey!” Bubble Boy put his hands on his hips. “Who just hijacked my mix?!”

Beetlebug laughs. “Yours truly.” He hears beeping from his ears

_I’m gonna transform back!_

He jumps into a secluded area of bushes as his transformation wears off.

He opens his hands for Tikki to rest. “Nino…”

“It was an emergency.”

“If by emergency you mean jealousy. You can’t use your power recklessly like that.”

“I know, I know. But Bubble Boy isn’t going anywhere. Why don’t we just have a little fun, dudette?” He places her in his jacket’s inner pocket and runs into the party.

It’s semi-crowded with his classmates, but at least there’s a really big snack table. He spots some cookies and stuffs his jacket with a few when Marinette suddenly appears by his side.

“Agh!”

“Oh, sorry, Nino. Wow, you really like the cookies, don’t you?”

He stares at the cookie in his hand and the almost empty platter next to him. He laughs nervously. “Uh- um yeah, I’m starving and they’re really good too!”

“Oh thank god. You know how I’ve only really tried cooking and not baking cause of my mom? Well those were my first ever pastieres, so I’ve just been following people who’s tried them.”

“Huh. That’s interesting.” You were always the best baker in our class.

“Well anyways, I’m going to find Alya, okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll uh, be right here?”

“Okay byeeeee!” And she runs back into the crowd.

He relaxes and let out a breath. _That was close_. He ran back to the bushes and transforms for the second time as Ladybug, er Beetlebug.

He nods. “Alright, back in business.” 

He lands back on top of the wall and throws his yo-yo at the extension cord, effectively stopping the music. “Looks like the party’s over, Bubble Boy.”

He glares at him and snarls, “Beetlebug.” A purple symbol appears on his face then disappearing. 

“You are not going to ruin this party!” He takes out his bubble wand and throws bubbles at him. Beetlebug barely avoids the first few before using his yo-yo as a shield. The party-goers scatter as he takes a more aggressive approach and charges at Bubble Boy. But his yo-yo bounces back at him, as if the bubble was indestructible. “Huh?!”

A black blur hits his yo-yo, throwing it up in the sky. They stop spinning their staff and holds it behind their back. “I guess I made it just in time.”

He watches his yo-yo retract. “I had it all under control,” he says as he lets it bounce off of their head, “but thanks. Look out!”

They’re both surrounded by tiny bubbles in seconds, sticking onto them like glue. When they open their eyes, they’re stuck in one giant bubble, together. 

Bubble boy laughs. “Give me your miraculouses before you run out of air.”

He glares at the akuma. “In your dreams, Bubble Boy.”

He rolls his eyes, “What a bunch of party poopers, just like adults!”

Beetlebug snarls back, “Kids need adults!” But freezes on spot. _Did I say that when I was... _

“Kids need freedom and fun. Adults are just controlling and bossy.”

The other hero speaks for him. “Adults keep kids safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!”

Beetlebug nods and regains his focus. “You need to bring the adults back!”

“No way, never! And since you care so much about the adults why don’t you join them — in the sky!” He runs at top speed and hits their bubble like a baseball into the sky.

...

“AAAAAAAH!”

The cat(?) superhero blinks at him. “What are you doing?!” 

He doesn’t realize he’s clinging onto her until they’re 100 feet into the air. He scrambles off of her and rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” she grunts while kicking the bubble. She pauses to grin at him. “It’s not like I didn’t enjoy every second of it.”

He shook his head. “Right, uh. You have the cat miraculous right? Use your cataclysm!”

“Couldn’t you have said that 500 feet ago? And yeah, I’ve had these powers for a while like you, Beetleboy.”

She throws her hand in the air and shouts, “Cataclysm!” She touches the bubble and for a second, it looks like it didn’t work. But then they’re falling and falling, faster and faster every second.

“Wanna see if you can land on your feet this time?” How he managed to get that in was a miracle.

“No thanks!” She throws her staff at the Eiffel Tower. “Throw your yo-yo over there!”

He grabs onto her arm. “Right!” He throws his yo-yo at the staff and swings them back onto the ground. He throws her staff back at her.

“Good thing cats aren’t afraid of heights, huh.” 

_This bug definitely is._ He shakes his head. “His akuma is in his bubble sword. We need to get back over there!”

He hears her ring beeping. “Let’s make it snappy.” She extends her staff and jumps toward the mansion, him slowly making his way behind her.

When he finally catches up to her, he asks, “Hey, sorry for asking, but what’s your name again?”

“You forgot it already?”

“One thing you need to know about me is that I’m very forgetful!” He’s not proud of the voice-crack,but this is a very stressful situation.

“Nuit Noire? Does that ring any bells?” She flicks her collar bell.

He nods. “Oh yeah! Haha I totally blanked out for a second there!”

_Neat name. But I totally don’t remember hearing of it. _

They land on the front gate’s arc as Bubble Boy complains about the citizens not partying.

“Sorry to burst your bubble, Bubble Boy, but it looks like no one want to party with you anymore.”

He stomps his foot and shouts, “ALL OF YOU ARE SUCH HATERS! AGHHHHHH!” With pure rage, he encases the remaining of their classmates in bubbles.

“NOOOO!”

“Outer Space is their next stop, and they’re never coming back!” He laughs maniacally as he runs towards the Eiffel Tower, Beetlebug and Nuit Noire chasing behind him. They dodge the exploding bubble bullets and land heroically on one of the balconies.

He hears rapid beeping next to him. “I’m going to transform soon! Hurry!”

He calls on his lucky charm as Nuit shields him. “A wrench?”

She calls back to him. “Are your plumbing skills gonna help us out?”

“Looks like it.” He searches around for the black and red patterns— the air vent and its tubing. “Got it.”

“I’ll distract him.” She jumps up the bars, avoiding more bullets and taunting him.

Beetlebug untightens the tube, sending bursts of air everywhere. “Nuit Noire! Cover me!”

She jumps and grabs a hold of the tube and points it at Bubble Boy. He rapid fires bubbles at her, but they all bounce away. When his arm charges for one final blow, Beetlebug throws and wraps his yo-yo around his bubble sword. He pulls it back, sending the sword into the air.

He miraculously (hehe) catches it and breaks in half. The akuma flaps out as Bubble Boy falls in defeat.

“No more evil-doing for you, little akuma.” He opens his yo-yo and catches the butterfly in it. “Gotcha!”

He releases and watches it fly away.  
“Bye bye, little butterfly.” 

He throws the wrench in the air and yells, “Miraculous Beetlebug!”

Adrien rubs his forehead and looks around, confused. “Where am I?”

Nuit Noire raises her fist to him. He fist-bumps her and smiles. “Pound it.”

…

Another fast forward later and Nino finds himself back at school. He watches Alya walk out with a light orange scarf.

Marinette points to her. “Look! It’s the scarf you made her!”

He overhears her laughing with Adrien. 

Marinette elbows him and yells out to her. “Nice scarf, Alya! Looking sharp!”   
  
She sighs as she lovingly touches the scarf. “Yeah, I can’t believe my mother got me this. She’s given me the same stupid pen for three years in a row.”

Nino blinks at the familiar sentence. “Wha-“

_Wait, if I’m in Marinette’s place, would that mean that she made that scarf for him?_

“You need to tell him you’re the one who made the scarf!”

“I…” He notices her smiling at it. “I think I’ll let it slide. She looks so happy that her mom got it for her.”

Marinette smiles and hugs him. “She’ll realize how amazing you are soon enough.”

“Yeah, I hope so,” he says as the bell rings. He looks down. “You go on ahead, I need to tie my shoes.”

She shrugs and runs up the stairs. “Don’t be late!”

He finishes tying his shoe and runs up the stairs when he falls into a dark hole right in front of him.

…

He blinks open his eyes and looks around him. He hears a voice. “Nino? Did you use the restroom already?”

“Huh? What.”

They start walking back into the alleyway. “The restroom? You said were only going to be gone for like a minute.”

“H-how long was I gone for?”

“Oh, not that long. Maybe 5 minutes.”

“Huh.”

“Well, are you ready to head back?” She hands him the turtle miraculous.

He glances back at her them back to the bracelet.

_Why does it feel like I’ve been gone for longer?_

He shakes his head and slips on his miraculous. “Wayzz, Shell on!”

She wraps her arm around him and pulls them out of the alley and back to the picnic.

Viperion waved at him as they land. “You are not going to believe what Pegasus showed me. It’s hilarious!”

“Let’s see it then.”

And he watched the funny horse video, laughing his ass off. But even then, he still felt the uncanny feeling of forgetting another world in the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! It's a tad rushed but I hope you enjoyed anyway?
> 
> Once I saw these three prompts I was like 'man. imagine writing a plot and not executing it as well as you thought it would?' And that's what I did XD
> 
> This was still super fun to write and I hope I see you tomorrow!


	15. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone visits from the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell its rushed? anyways-

“Nino, what. do. we. do.” She jumped in spot, “Whatdowedowhatdowedo-”

He tried holding down to stop her. “Alya, babe, calm down-”

“NO NINO,” she pulled out of his grip, “THERE IS A BABY ON OUR COUCH-”

The little girl on their couch raised a finger. “I’m 7.”

Alya shook her head and laughed crazily. “A BABY NONETHELESS!”

“But I’m like, half your age though.”

“AND HALF MY HEIGHT TOO, SO YOU ARE STILL BABY, okay?”

She raised her hands. “Woah, okay, okay.”

Nino squinted his eyes and pointed at her. “Why are you here? _How_ did you get here?”

She scoffed and crossed her arms. “I walked through a time portal. How else?”

Nino began pacing behind Alya, who itched the top of her head. “But… but why.”

“Just an experiment with Uncle Max.”

Nino paused to look at the girl. “Uncle Max?”

“Well, honorary Uncle Max.”

He shook his head. “Wait, who’s kid are you?”

“Yours.”

They turned to each other then back to her. “_Ours_?!”

She nodded excitedly. “Yeah! Not to spoil or anything, but you guys are doing an amazing job at raising me. I mean, look at me.”

Alya raised an eyebrow, amused. “Uh-huh.”

The girl looked to the side. “Sorry. I’m getting way off track. Somethings Uncle Max wanted me to tell you is that, yes, you get that video-game you wanted for christmas this year, dad and that mom gets another three interviews with Ladybug and Chat Noir, together and separately, before the year ends. Phew! Hopefully that covers it.”

Nino pumped his fists in the air. “YES, YES, YES, YES!”

Alya squealed with her hands on her cheeks. “Are you for real?!”

The girl stood up and crossed her arms. “Yup and yup. Do you have anything to snack on?”

“Uh,” Alya said as she walked to the kitchen, “I can cut some cantaloupes, if you want.”

“Oooh! I love those!”

“Ha!” Nino mocked, “You must get that from your mother.”

The girl shrugged. “Maybe. It could come from you too. Deep, deep inside.”

“Whatever you say, dudette.”

Nino clicked on the TV and the three of them simultaneously flopped onto the couch. A cartoon was playing with quiet happy music. 

“Hey, we didn’t catch your name.”

“Good thing I didn’t throw it. Uncle Max said I’m not allowed to tell you my name or I’ll spoil it.”

Alya elbowed her arm. “You already spoiled at what a great kid you are.”

“Yeah, but he allowed me to say that.”

“Oh really?”

She shook her head. “Nah, he didn’t. But it’s not really a spoiler you know? Just a generalization that you could’ve made about me.”

Nino looked at Alya, who looked back at him, and said, “Huh.”

They watched a few more movies and talked about their future-selves a bit more before their kid had to leave. 

“How do you know when you’re supposed to leave?”

“Uncle Max said that at 8:00, he’s going to ‘pick me up’ from my past babysitters.”

“Babysitters?!”

“Yeah. Sort of. It was still really fun to know you two! Bye!” Then she disappeared in a bright flash. 

They stared at the space where their future daughter vanished for a silent minute.

Nino whispered to the space. “Did that really happen?”

Alya whispered back, “I think so. I have eyes and ears, so it must’ve happened.”

“So do I!”

“Yeah… I guess.”

He pivoted and turned to the door. “I hate you.”

She wrapped her arms around his waist. “Awww. I’m kidding.”

He looked down at her. “No you’re not.”

“You know me too well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe I thought this was kinda cute
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos are amazing!


	16. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino can't hold his feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its rushed but i was trying to catch that feeling of 'i am a disaster and i cant properly function around you because you're too gorgeous for this world'

Nino walked into Starbucks, desperate for caffeine to be in his system. 

_Why did I skip morning coffee again?_

Then he saw him. And everything turned rose gold.

A barista with gorgeous blond hair and a smile that could blind you. Nino swears he would’ve collapsed on the spot for that smile. But social cues suggest otherwise.

He takes a deep breath and waited in line, trying to shake off his stiffness. This was the first time he was actually going to talk to him, for goodness sake!

_Okay. You know what you’re gonna say: an espresso coffee please. And that’s it, you're done youtotallydon’thavetoaskforhisnumberoranything-_

“Hi, what can I get you for today?”

The barista raised their brilliantly green gaze at him and wow is it something. He wasn’t even smiling but it felt like he was. At him. For him. 

_HA. You wish._

They raised an eyebrow. “You still there?”

Nino froze with wide eyes. “What? Uhhhhh...”

Another woman with blonde hair clicked open the register next to them and waved her hand. “Next! While these two flirt, like oh my gosh, glasses, get a grip.”

The barista whisper-shouted at her. “Chloe! Be nice!”

She rolled her eyes and took the customers order.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry about her. She can be a bit nosy sometimes.”

Nino nodded his head quickly.

…

_aaaaand it’s awkward again_

The barista glanced away, probably a little uncomfortable with his stare. But he couldn’t help it, how could anyone?

_Dude, you’re freaking him out!_

Nino shook his head. “Sorry. I’ll just uh,” he gulped as he took out his wallet, “get a black coffee. To go. Please.”

They relaxed and opened their hand for payment. For a brief second, their hands touched and _oh boy what is happening-_

_Focus! You’re almost done!_

“Your change is exactly ten pounds.”

He looked to the side and said out-loud, “Just like you.”

“What?” he said, smiling confusedly.

Blushing, Nino waved and shrugged, “I-I mean you’re like a 10/10? You know? I think?”

“If you say so.” 

_He laughed! At me or my joke, I’m not sure, but his laugh! Is! So! Cute!_

Nino floated his way to a table and watched the barista build his coffee from scratch. He was leaning on his arm when his angelic voice called out for “Glasses”.

_Wait what_

He blinked back into reality and stood up. The barista laughed nervously. “I, uh, never got your name, so-”

“Nino.”

He stared at him silently before smiling lightly. He lifted his coffee to him. “Adrien.”

Their hands touched for one final time before Nino walked out of the coffee shop with a name, a number, and a coffee he didn’t even want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting sloppy :(


	17. Lazy Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a lazy sunday

It was a fine morning in the Lahiffe household. Sunshine casted its way into their home from the ceiling windows and a gentle breeze flowed through the exterior windows. And even though everyone was there that day, (Nino and Marinette finally got a day off together), not much was happening in terms of ‘action’.

After what feels like hours of watching cartoons (it’s only been two), their little boy whined out, “I’m boooooooored.”

Nino sighed and flopped his head to the curve of the couch. “I know, dumpling. Me too.”

Diana giggled and shrugged. “Well, we didn’t plan on doing anything for today, so I guess it’s just a lazy Sunday you know?”

Marinette sat up and raised an eyebrow at her. “Like the title of today's prompt?”

She nodded and turned to the reader. “Yup. And you know what today actually is? A Tuesday. Not a Sunday, a Tuesday. So really, it’s in fact  _ not _ a lazy Sunday. But a lazy Tuesday.”

Nino looked around the room. “Diana, who are you talking to?”

“No one,” she smiled. 

Then Oscar, Diana, and Marinette turned and waved at you, hoping that you’re waving back.

“SERIOUSLY, WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crack haha :) 
> 
> can you tell i didn't want to do this prompt? Because i already feel like i accomplished that in my A Moment for Memories one-shot that I wrote (you should really just check that out for todays prompt skdjfhsk)
> 
> oof sorry i got lazy ;)


	18. Date Night: Chlonino style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is a Workaholic™ and has been tied stressing over work. So, Nino decides it’s time for some romantic togetherness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling more powerful, writing wise, so today, I'll be writing two separate one-shots for this prompt
> 
> Enjoy the 2-part special!

It’s around 8:30 when Nino finally settles down Aaron to sleep. After hours *cough* 20 minutes *cough* of busting him for using his phone and humming a lullaby three times, he got his boy to sleep and carefully escapes his room.

He tiptoed to their living room and pulled up a chair next to his wife. He kissed her temple, whispering, “You okay, honey?”

She sighed and rolled her neck, popping multiple bones. “I’m fine. Just flooded with work.”

Her eyes were drooping and her stern expression was etched on her face. “You know what you need?”

She glanced at him, “What?”

“A break.”

“Ugh,” she said rolling her eyes and focused back onto the computer, “I don’t have time for that. I’m a very busy person, you know.”

He pulled her chair away from the counter and spun it so she could face him. “A busy person who’s been here working for I think ten hours non-stop.”

“Nuh-uh.” She crossed her arms. “I stopped a few times.”

“Yeah, for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. But other than that, you’ve only been working!” He unfolded her arms and held her hands. “Come on, mama. Don’t you want to spend time with me?”

She scoffed and stood up from her chair. “If me working makes you feel like this, then I guess it wasn’t meant to be.”

“Oh my goooo-”

“You can survive without me for a few more hours, Nino.” She pulled out another chair and sat down. “I’m almost done.”

“You said that two hours ago.”

She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. “And I’m closer to being done, no?”

Nino trudged his way back next to her and booped her shoulder with his head. “Chloeeeeeeee,” he whined, “Come on. An hour, and that’s all I need.”

“And I thought I was the needy one in the relationship.”

He frowned. “You know Adrien was joking.”

“I do,” she said smiling at her screen.

He drooped down to her lap and looked up at her. “Pleeeeeease. We’re due for another date night.”

She stared at him with a look that could only be described as annoyed pity. She shook her head and closed her eyes. “Fine. You have an hour.”

He jumped up from his seat and pulled her face to his, kissing her. “You won’t regret it!”

She smiled, still annoyed. “How could I when I have you as a husband?”

“You’re right!” he laughed. “And since I only have an hour, that rules out the majority of my date ideas. So you only have two options: picnic wine night in our living room or the coffee house downstairs.”

She crossed an arm and leaned on her other hand. “Wow, both are very intriguing ideas. What do you suggest we do?”

“I’m asking you. So you have to pick.”

She sighed and looked around their kitchen. “I don’t really feel like dressing up for the public tonight. So I guess a picnic wine night in our living room is the ideal date night choice for today.”

He kissed her and went to work. “I’ll be ready in 5-ish minutes, so just hang out in Aaron’s room until then.”

“Why not our room?”

He slipped behind their storage closet. “Because I said so!”

…

After everything was set, Nino blindfolded Chloe with his hands and guided her through their apartment.

“Are we there yet?”

He tied a cloth around her head. “Yeah, I’m just setting a few things first.”

She sat and waited patiently, fiddling with her fingers and oversized shirt.

When he removed the blindfold, he was overjoyed when her eyes lit up and a smile adorned her face. 

“Oh, Nino,” she sniffed, eyes glassy and hands flying to cover her face. “Why the fuck would you do this to me?”

He stared at her face and raised an eyebrow. “Are you acting or is this genuine.”

She shoves him. “Nino!”

“You tend to overreact a lot!”

“So?!”

He laughed and rubbed her shoulder. “Well, you still deserve this after all those times you serenaded me on dates.”

“Yeah,” she nodded, “You’re right.”

Shaking his head, he poured their red wine halfway through their glasses. She stubbornly blushed when he offered her glass and raised a cheers to them. 

She leaned back on the foot of their couch. “You’re really something, Nino.”

He waggled his brows. “I know.”

She chuckled and pulled his face to her with a finger. “I love you so much.”

He winked and kissed her softly. And let’s just say, she didn’t get back to her computer for another few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god there are so many possibilities with this ship, i love them so much T-T
> 
> Stay tuned for part two with Ninette!


	19. Date Night: Ninette style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a nice night for a little dress up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the date night special ;)

“Maman! Where are you going?”

Marinette raised her arms as her five-year-old hugged her side. She smiled, “Papa and I are going out for tonight.”

He frowned and whined, “Whyyyyyyyy? Can’t you just stay home with us?”

She turned back to her mirror and tucked a hair behind her ear. “That’s what Grandma Cheng is going to be here for, dear.”

“But I don’t wanna!”

She shook her head laughing. “What do you mean you don’t wanna? She’s just going to be watching you and your sister. You’re not doing anything.”

He blinked. “W-well, I JUST DON’T WANT YOU TO GO,” he said as he hugged her tighter.

“Oscar,” she sighed, “we just want a little alone time. Okay?” Kissing his forehead, she guided him back into their upstairs lounge area. 

Nino was carrying Diana, who was playing with his hair. Marinette covered her mouth to hide her laugh, but it was no use. He could totally see her laughing. “What.”

“You look…. so….. handsome?”

Sporting a bright red shirt and khaki shorts with small turtle patterns in dark blue, Nino looked like he was ready for a golf tournament, not a date. Maybe except for his remarkably smooth eye-liner, shiny pink lip gloss, and his top hat. Maybe.

He raises his head and grins at her. “I can see you making fun of me.”

“Noooo! You…” she walked slowly towards him, pointing and moving her arms, “you look... ”

“Fabulous,” Oscar nodded.

“ _ Fabulous. _ You look fabulous, papa.”

He bowed his head and placed Diana back on the ground. “I’m delighted you love my outfit, maman.”

She looked down at her daughter. “Did you do this to your papa, Diana?”

She nodded excitedly and hugged his leg. “Yes, maman! He loves it very much!”

“I can tell. Also, how did you do his eye-liner?”

“It’s easy. You draw a line.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes, giving a laugh to Nino. “It sucks to know your daughter can do better eye-liner than you, huh dear.”

“Oh, be quiet, you,” she said through gritted teeth as she pinched his arm.

“Hey!”

“Do you like what maman is wearing, papa? I chose it for her!”

Nino nodded and crossed his arms. She was wearing a dress she was commissioned for a long time ago but was abandoned after the client didn’t get their end of the pyment in. It was a simple rose pink dress with lace flowers at the edges that reached just below her knees. Her hair was up in a perfect bun and a little hair clip with a ladybug on the side.

“ _ She _ looks fabulous.”

Diana pulled both their arms. “You  _ both _ look fabulous!”

Oscar nodded and they all shook with laughter when the doorbell rings. The kid sprinted downstairs and tried unlocking the top of the door. Though Marinette was old enough to get a house, she wasn’t old enough to reach the lock on their door without tip-toeing.

Grandma Cheng opened her arms and hugged their children as tightly as they were hugging her. 

Nino closed the door behind them as they walked into the kitchen. “Thank you so much for being here, maman.”

“Of course! I always enjoy spending time with my grandchildren. And you,” she said pointing at Nino, “look stunning.”

He laughed, “You owe that to your granddaughter!”

“Oh, you did this to your papa?”

Diana nodded with a big smile. Grandma sighed and held one of both their children's hands. “Well, we’ll be upstairs. So have fun you two!”

Diana and Oscar waved back shouting, “Bye maman! Bye papa!” until they were out of sight. 

Marinette wrapped an arm around his waist and shook her head. “We’re not walking out of this when you look like that.”

He turned to her with a hand on his chest. “Hey! You said you liked what I was wearing.”

“I did when our kids were here.”

“But not when we’re alone?”

She shrugged and raised her shoulders, “Something like that. Now come on, red or white for tonight?”

“Red would be stellar, mominette.”

They both laughed their hearts out for the rest of the night, casually talking about new dramas or complaints about work or just simple admiration of their kiddos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up begin longer than the last one skdjfhskdj
> 
> but yeah i love them and see you tomorrow!
> 
> *Edit* welp uh I'll consider finishing the month when it comes around next year haha, but I hope you enjoyed them!

**Author's Note:**

> @lovegeek1215 on tumblr


End file.
